Mischievous Endeavours
by JollyBigSis
Summary: Lured into a trap by the God of Mischief, Thor finds it has surprising consequences. A smutfic oneshot.


_For my sweet CandyassGoth: Thank you for your phenomenal support. I hope this was worth the wait~. __And to my lovely Mel for enduring the stuff I spew~! Enjoy~_

_This oneshot was inspired by the cover _art for _Loki_ #1, _artwork by Essad Ribic_.

O-o-O-o-O

_**Warnings**__: MxM LEMON! YAOI! And 'Before-Loki-found-out-about-his-origins' INCEST! _

_If you are squeamish about any or all of the above, then please turn back. This fic is not for you. For those who love all things depraved, please enjoy._

_Errors and mistakes will be amended whenever I feel inclined to correct them, in the meantime, IGNORE THEM! Cheers~_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Thor! I just borrowed the characters for Chibi's perverted amusement._

O-o-O-o-O

The sun was setting in the Asgardian sky, casting hues of amber and gold in its dimming glory and fusing it with the blue heaven.

Submerged in a lake that was little known to people due to its seclusion in the forest, Thor watched the day's imminent death; enjoying the peace and tranquillity the place afforded him.

This childhood haven was discovered by Loki and it became a refuge where they would, much to their father's chagrin, spend days playing and exploring the surrounding areas. A smile was pulled from Thor's lips as he reminisced; it was good to be able to escape from the stuffiness of the court and dodge his princely duties. Loki didn't need much encouragement either; he fled the palace at every opportunity preferring solitude to company. If Thor hadn't accompanied him, then he would come alone.

Except one day he stopped coming.

Thor frowned. He never learnt the reason why Loki ceded this pleasure because he became distant afterward. Thor missed the playful Loki. He missed their banter and the closeness they once shared. He missed the laughing eyes that constantly danced with mirth, and he missed the teasing expression with the twitching lips. On several occasions, he approached him for a reason to his aloofness, but never got a satisfactory answer. Loki always managed to evade a question if he did not want answered. Thor was no match for his ambiguous words or his slippery deviousness.

"Brother," Thor murmured, closing his eyes to the pain that flared up in his chest. He mourned the loss of companionship and closeness of his much-loved sibling. If only there was a way to mend this, to repair the rift between them, if only he knew _how_!

Today had not been a good day for them either. Recalling his father's displeasure, Thor grimaced and reclined his head back, allowing his body to float and his hair to fan out in the water. It had been a taxing day; father had been particularly merciless at the council meeting, which made its participants edgy and tense. Their position as the strongest race meant they were the guardians of peace. Such status came at a heavy price. Diplomacy was stressful and the problems never ending.

Thor never had the patience to endure it nor did he possess much tact. Such meetings, like the one today, promoted discontent and restlessness, making him prone to disagreement with his liege and revered father. Needless to say, the subsequent confrontation had his father seething with rage and he, himself, bristling with fury. Not that it was difficult to trigger a reaction from him; he was known for his quick temper and it would clash with his father's more oft than not. It was easy for those around them to get caught in the crossfire—especially Loki.

Furrows deepened as he thought Loki's pained expression when father reprimanded him. The rebuke, in Thor's opinion, was underserved. It was no more than a repercussion from the earlier quarrel and an echo of disgruntlement. However, being sensitive to the words of their father, Loki took the scolding to heart. Even though he disguised it well, Thor saw it. He saw the wide-eyed look of hurt that flashed briefly on the pale face before it was schooled into a neutral mask.

Thor hated it. He hated how Loki mastered his indifference so quickly and he hated how he became unreadable.

Shaking from his thoughts, Thor opened his eyes and peered at the sky. Judging from the position of the setting orb, it was nearly time for his appointment with Fandral. The flamboyant male wanted to introduce him to a "possible lover" since he had no bedding partner for quite some time now. Little did the other know, it was due to choice rather than the lack of offers, Thor simply wasn't interested.

With a sigh, he spun his body around and began to swim back to land, appreciating the way the cold water glided across his naked torso. Carefully, he rose out of the lake; the water slid down his body in rivulets and the chill of the air forming goose pimples on his skin. Picking up his shirt, he casually dried himself and slung the damp garment over his shoulder. Then he proceeded to dress up, pulling his pants over his toned legs and buttocks before slipping on his boots. Kneeling on the ground and securing the last buckle, his ears pricked to a rustling sound behind him. Glancing quickly over his shoulder, he spied a fleeing figure dressed in a short forest green tunic with long black tresses spilling down the back.

Delighted with the prospect of a hunt, he chuckled to himself and immediately gave chase.

Aqua blue eyes trained on the nimble figure ahead of him, everything about it—the hair, the long slender legs and the seductive curves—suggested it was a female. It made the pursuit more exciting. Weaving around the trees and dashing through the lush foliage the woman ran, never slowing her pace and never looking back. Always maintaining a short distance in front of him, making her visible, but beyond his grasp. Considering how fast he was, her agility surprised him. He became more determined to catch her.

So they continued to race on, he caught the faint gasps of breath as she ran; it sounded sweet to his ears, fanning the desire to hear more than what she was giving. With the thought of what he would do to elicit more sounds from her, his lips curled into a smile. Eyes strayed briefly to the tantalising glimpse of rounded buttocks beneath the flapping tunic and his smile widened.

Inattentive to his surroundings and unbeknown to him, he was led deeper into the forest. By then, all he could focus on was the pale expanse of flesh exposed to him, he wanted to touch it, he wanted to kiss it, he wanted _taste_ it! Awareness and caution had long fled him, the need to capture the person who so successfully evaded his grasp, eclipsed all other considerations. Hunger fuelled by desire drove him forward. It led him to a small clearing in the heart of the woodland.

Then she stopped.

Thor came to a halt a good few strides away. He didn't want to startle the female by his sudden approach; instead he leant against a tree and smirked.

_What she going to do_, he wondered?

His predatory gaze raked over the slim, yet shapely frame, his grin widening with satisfaction at what he saw.

Slowly the woman stretched out her hand and turned. Mesmerised, Thor could only watch helplessly as the events unfolded at a blinding speed. A golden staff materialised in the maiden's hand, one that Thor was very familiar with, one that was wielded by an equally familiar person.

Eyes dragged themselves away from the weapon to the face of the female. Pools of bright emerald looked back at him, exuding delight and dancing with mischief. A smirk tugged on the full lips as an energy beam was fired his way.

Instinctively, Thor rolled to safety only to discover the beam was not directed him, but the tree behind him. The sound of creaking wood jerked his head upwards and he was met with the trunk folding over. He raised his arm defensively and effectively stopped the tree from collapsing on top of him, but as he flung it to the side another blast was heard. Thor was not fast enough to defend himself when a second, smaller, tree fell, knocking him to the ground and rendering unconscious. His last thoughts, before darkness claimed him, was of the culprit...

_Loki_.

O-o-O-o-O

The captor looked down at his handiwork and smiled. His captive was on his back with his arms tied to the trunk of the fallen tree. The wood ran along the broad shoulders, the length was twice as long as it's burly support.

The smile widened.

Appreciative eyes trailed across the upper torso, the emerald spheres flickering with interest to the nakedness exposed, a small tongue unconsciously darted out and licked the full lips.

_He was beautiful_. He was _always_ beautiful. It was why he was highly regarded by the Asgardians, the race that favoured power and strength above all. Loki scowled at the thought. He was envious.

As if prompted by the weighty glare aimed his way, the unconscious figure stirred. A groan escaped from the lips as the eyes slowly slid open, blinking several times to reveal curious blue directed his way. Loki inwardly shivered, pleased to have the attention focused so intently on him. He hadn't felt that for some time now.

"Loki," the name uttered came out hoarse and raspy, it made addressee's heart lurch in response.

"You're awake, my brother," Loki drawled, his voice calm and detached. It betrayed nothing of the turmoil within him. "How delightful of you to join me, I was becoming lonely _and bored_."

With the residues of faintness still clinging to him and suppressing his awareness, Thor tried to move...and found he couldn't. His eyes darted from his bound hands to the object he was tied to and threw his captor a confused look.

"Brother?" he uttered, uncertain of Loki's intentions.

Loki tilted his head to the side and quirked a slender brow at Thor, responding with a soft hum. He wasn't about to indulge the elected heir the reason for his current predicament—not yet anyway.

"Brother," Thor growled, "what is the meaning of this? Untie me now."

Loki watched with acute interest as Thor turned to his bound hands and pulled on the restraints. The binding were made of enforced creepers, there was no way he could break though them, no matter how strong he was.

"I wouldn't try to break free if I were you, you may result in decapitating a hand or two, which might be a problem considering you'll need them to wield Mjolnir," he advised gleefully. "Besides, I think father would be most put out if his chosen heir was handicapped."

"Then untie me," Thor insisted, ceasing his struggles.

Loki stared down at the reclined male and pouted. "I don't want to," he said sulkily.

"Then what is it you want?" Thor's voice sounded exasperated as he resumed his struggle, wincing slightly when the tendrils dug into his flesh. Desperation began to show in his action and in the look he was conveyed. "Tell me what is it you want, Brother?"

In response, Loki threw his head back and laughter filled the distance between them, resounding loudly through the clearing. Eventually, the sound petered out and Loki, sobering up, stared coldly at his royal brother. Despite the display of merriment, the joviality did not reach his eyes.

"You ask what I want?" seethed Loki, his tone icy and manner brusque. Stabbing his staff into the ground he advanced towards Thor, peeling off his gloves as he walked and discarding them carelessly on the ground, a sneer gracing his stoic face. Standing before his victim, he leaned over and without warning grabbed Thor by the throat.

"What _I want_, Brother, will you give me?" Loki spat venomously.

"If it is within my powers, you know I would do so gladly!" Thor choked out.

Loki laughed bitterly. With his grip still firmly on Thor's neck, he lowered himself onto the other's lap and straddled him. Inclining his upper body forward so his face was a hand span away from his brother's, he felt the latter's strained gasps on his skin.

"What I want is for father to acknowledge me, to treat me without wariness and suspicion. What I want is for the citizens of this kingdom to hold me in the same regard as father and you, and not some puny second prince who employ lies and illusions to save his skin. What I want is for people to recognise my attributes and not cast me into walking forever in your shadow." Loki paused for a quick breath and leaned towards Thor's ear, "And what I want is for you _to love me_, my brother," he finished softly.

Thor's eyes widened at the resentment underlining the confession, but it was the final declaration that stunned him. "You know I love you," he whispered. "But of the late you have been avoiding me, you don't even come to the lake anym—"

"Do you know _why_ I stopped going to the lake, _Brother_?" snarled Loki, his grip tightened around Thor's neck reflexively. The latter, speechless, shook his head in response. "I stopped going to the lake after you betrayed our secret."

"Betrayed?" the word was barely audible from the tension and from the death-choke. Thor stared dumbfounded and wide-eyed.

"Yes, _betrayed_,' Loki repeated, "I trusted you with the secret, it was our little haven where we could escape to. But you spoilt it—tainted it by taking your whore there!"

His fury had him heaving with laboured breaths as he recalled the past. Loki had always enjoyed the calmness the place afforded him. He was ever ready to join his sibling in the water until their bodies underwent change. He became aware of how Thor's body had become lean and muscular—it incited a reaction that prevented him from stripping naked in front of the latter. Loki knew he was attracted to Thor in ways that was forbidden; and he knew he wanted to have him in ways that was considered indecent between siblings. Incest was an ugly word; it was uglier if applied to the royal sons of King Odin.

So he contented himself with companionship and watched his love from afar, willing his body and mind to suppress the hunger that gnawed mercilessly at him. He would have been satisfied with so little had Thor not done the unthinkable.

He brought another person to _their_ sanctuary and befouled the place with their acts of debauchery.

Hidden from view, Loki watched it happen. He silently witnessed how Thor devoured that slut with his mouth and tongue, and he watched with despair, the beautiful body penetrate and mould into the softer one beneath it. He was unable to cut out the moans of pleasure and their harmonised release. It was devastating. Words could not describe the anger and pain he felt towards the pair—especially Thor.

His transgression was unforgivable.

Nevertheless, it did not lessen his desire for the thoughtless man and feeling the lean body beneath him, his groin to began stir. His body willingly betrayed him just as his brother betrayed him.

Releasing his hold on Thor's neck, much to the latter's spluttering relief; he lazily trailed a hand down the exposed chest, tracing the contours of muscles that fascinated him so. Mesmerised, he did not hear Thor call his name; he did not hear the gasp that was pulled from the other's lips when a slender finger circled a nipple, rubbing it until it peaked. Drawn to the sun-kissed skin, Loki bent down and began planting light kisses, first on the neck, but gradually heading down. Intermittently, his tongue would lap greedily on the taut flesh leaving a wet trail of desire in its wake. He went lower and lower...

"_LOKI_!"

The firm voice finally shook Loki out of the distraction and he peered at the speaker.

Thor's breath hitched when Loki looked up, the elder could do nothing but gape at the flushed face, the red swollen lips, and the eyes, dark and burning with want. The sight was enthralling and his heartbeat sped up. He'd never seen Loki so expressive, so needy..._so desirable_. His resolve almost faltered.

"It's wrong," protested Thor lamely, his voice rough with desire. "Release me now and we'll forget about this incident."

It earned him a snort from Loki.

"Forget?" scoffed Loki as he looked contemptuously at him. "How convenient of you, dear brother. Never fear, I will grant you your wish _after_ I have enacted mine. It may be wrong in your mind, but I will show you how right it feels when we are together." Placing a hand on either side of the blond head, Loki brought his face so close to Thor's that his lips hovered tantalisingly above it. "Just give in to me," he smirked and captured Thor's lips before he could protest further.

Much to Thor's surprise, the kiss was gentle. Soft lips pressed onto his with utmost tenderness, as if it were savouring it. A tongue darted out and tried to part his lips, but he kept them firmly together, his mind repeatedly telling him the deed was wrong. His defiance did not discourage Loki—in fact, it encouraged it! The mischief rolled his hips onto his groin drawing a reluctant moan from him.

Loki took advantage of the lapse in his defence and slid his tongue in, delving deep into the wet cavern and intertwining with Thor's tongue.

As difficult as it was, Thor did his best to be unresponsive. It wasn't easy when his opponent was bent on extracting a response. He could feel Loki's erection through his leather pants as it rubbed against his own growing arousal. Knowing it wasn't long before his traitorous body succumbed to lust, he twisted his face to the side and appealed to Loki again.

"Brother, stop this madness!" he implored, his desperation seething through his words, not only to Loki, but to himself also. He didn't know how long he'd be able to resist Loki's advances—it had been too long since he last bedded anyone.

Suddenly, the weight of the body pressed on top of him lessened and Loki pulled back a little. Still straddling the larger male, he looked vexed. "Madness?" he repeated sullenly, his eyes narrowing and his mood sobering. "Do you think me mad because I desire you even though we are siblings and both men? Well, let me tell you this, I cannot help the feeling I have for you, brother or not! And gender matters not to me because it is _you_ I want—the rest be damned!"

Jaw slack and stunned speechless from the frank outburst, Thor stared stupefied at Loki.

"Do you think I would subject myself to such pitiful exhibition for fun? Do you think I enjoy lowering my pride and deceiving you into coupling with a man, your brother?" A dark slender brow arched in a sardonic manner. "I could have continued this farce in the image of the woman you pursued, I could have allowed you to believe you were making love to a female stranger, but I wanted you to know it was me. I wanted you to _see_ and _feel_ me..._and me alone_! However, if this makes it easier for you, if you prefer the female form then I will oblige you."

The body shifted for a moment and the maiden from earlier appeared. The derisive smirk and mocking eyes was disconcerting to Thor; it revealed Loki's displeasure.

"Does this make it easier for you?" she purred. Lifting a finger, the woman traced the outline of the golden beard from the cheeks to the jaw before resting on the chin. Lifting the face up, she leaned forward to steal a kiss.

"No!"

It was ignored.

"_Change back_!" The command was firm and absolute, it was the Crown Prince of Asgard giving the order.

The female stopped and pulled back. "As you wish, Brother," she sneered, complying to the demand and changing back to Loki's original form.

With a grunt of satisfaction, Thor was relieved to see Loki. For some unknown reason he disliked how Loki's eyes stared out from a stranger, it seemed wrong and misplaced. And it irked him.

"Do you hate me this much?" Loki asked with exasperation.

Thor shook his head. "You know I love you," he replied gently.

Loki cupped his beloved's face in his hands, his eyes searching the depths of blue. "But is it enough, Brother? Do you love me enough to grant me this act of folly? Or do you hate me now?"

Thor's expression softened. "You know I can never hate you, no matter what you do to me," he offered weakly.

Lips met again and feathery kisses punctuated with light nibbles and timid licks were hesitantly bestowed. Thor responded tentatively, unaware his admission had soothed the demon that raged within Loki. The subsequent treatment was gentler, but no less heated. It wasn't until the younger regained some of his lost confidence did the kiss deepen. The dark head tilted to the side, his moves becoming bolder, whilst the other mirrored and reciprocated it. Thor responded to the kiss, his tongue swirled avidly against Loki's, his mind and body unable to focus on anything other than the delectable being on top of him. When the kiss became ferocious and demanding, _he_ became demanding, unconsciously wanting more than what was being offered.

Forced to break off for air, Loki pulled his head back a little to breathe. Thor, unhappy with the respite, ensued the retreating lips, leaning his head forward as far as his tethered form would allow.

Loki saw the eagerness and grinned. "Patience, my brother," he said with a chuckle, placing a finger on the swollen lips and tracing the delicate curves. Thor kissed and licked the soft pad of the flesh when he came in contact with it.

Pleased with the response, Loki smiled. Soft hands followed by lips slithered down to the chest where it resumed the earlier ministrations. Teeth nipping the torso as slim digits, belonging to a sorcerer rather than a warrior, kneaded the firm flesh.

Thor arched his back to the teasing touches, his breath coming out in gasps. Loki's every move made him squirm uncomfortably, he could not help, but feel the taut buttocks rubbing into this arousal. Any remaining objections were quelled as the longing for the person above him grew. Thor knew he was fighting a losing battle; Loki's pull on him was too great, he meant it when he said he loved him dearly even if it were not in the context as the other wished. But now, he wasn't sure any more. Seeing Loki in this lewd state made him delirious, forcing the voice of reason to fade and disappear. The frantic pounding of his heart was the only audible sound.

Nothing else matter at this point in time. Nothing, but this beautiful and misunderstood being who would stop at nothing to get his attention, resorting to mischief if need be.

_His brother_.

He was conscious of a hot and wet tongue moving down his body, he was conscious of soft hands undoing his pants and pulling them down. Thor let out a sigh of appreciation as his rigid cock sprung from its confinement, his body relaxing for a brief moment until an eager mouth devoured the freed appendage. The action surprised Thor and he instinctively lifted his hips off the ground to embed itself inside the wet cavern however, a hand firmly holding him down halted him.

Gurgles of laughter reverberated around his cock as Loki found his enthusiasm amusing, the tremors forcing a needy moan from his throat. Thor suspected Loki was deliberately taunting him, the slow torturous pace the other employed as he licked and sucked him off indicated it, but he was past caring. His only regret was the impediment to his hands.

_Maybe he could_...

His thoughts were cut off as Loki sucked in his cheeks and sped up. Thor cried out as Loki began stroking his erection in tempo with the oral onslaught. It took all of his self-control not to ram his crotch into Loki's face. Tempting as it was, he remained still and watch the dark head bob up and down with the pretty mouth enclosed around his thick shaft. His hands itched to run his finger through the fine hair. He craved to wind his fingers around the black strands and tug them.

Closing his eyes, he surrendered to the feeling only to have them fly open when his cock was released. Bemused blue eyes glared at the bright green ones.

"Tell me what you want, Brother?" Loki asked huskily, echoing the very same words he, himself, spoke not long ago.

The harsh expression on Thor's face softened and he inhaled deeply. His answer came out in a gush of hurried words...

"_I want you_."

Loki smirked as he stood up.

Panicking, Thor felt a sharp tug in his chest; he could only interpret the feeling as fear. _Was Loki going to leave? Did he offend him with his answer_?

Apprehension was soon replaced with relief when he saw Loki undressing, the emerald eyes never leaving his face the whole time he stripped. Pieces of garments were slowly removed, sliding off the lithe body and exposing the pale skin beneath. Thor gulped as he was given tantalising glimpses of flesh flexing with each fluid move. Loki was graceful. Even whilst performing a simple task such as undressing, he exhibited fluency that was akin to a feline animal—a cat, perhaps? Discarded clothing grew into a heap beside them, but neither paid it heed. Thor was fixated on the naked man standing before him, this pale beauty whose desire for him was evident with the feral grin and erection he sported. Thor could only stare. He wanted to touch that alabaster white skin, to mark it, _to devour it_.

Loki dropped back onto his lap, his rear comfortably seated on his crotch, their groins touching.

"Release me," the request was terse, Thor didn't trust his voice not to break.

"No!" came the reply; lips curling upwards, forming a smirk.

"Release me now, Brother!" Thor snarled, his hands pulling on his restraints.

"No!"

"_Loki_!"

A white hand twirled in the air and a plant bearing small fruits materialised beside them, it caught Thor's attention and temporarily stilled his agitation. He watched with fascination as long fingers enclosed around a handful of the plant and crushed it.

A fragrant aroma permeated the air, leaving Loki's fingers covered with its clear oily residue. He reached down to generously coat Thor's length with it. Satisfied with the result, Loki leaned forward with his clean hand splayed on the tanned chest and pressed his body over Thor's. Raising his rear slightly in the air, the fragrant hand disappeared behind it.

Whilst being nuzzled on the neck with kisses and nibbles, Thor knew Loki's other hand was employed in preparing himself, he wasn't completed ignorant to the goings-on regarding sex with the same gender. Fandral wasn't particularly discreet with the details—not that Thor had reason to be curious or interested—not until now. The soft hiss emitted from Loki suggested he had penetrated himself with his slicked digits. The subsequent rolling of the narrow hips and the rhythmic rubbing of bodies implied Loki had adjusted to the intrusion, whereas the flushed face and the half suppressed moans gave the impression he was enjoying it.

Thor's cock twitched at the thought.

Deemed ready, Loki removed his fingers from his rear and peeled himself off the other. Straddling the reclined figure, his body poised above Thor's dripping member, Loki gripped Thor's appendage with one hand and pulled on his butt cheek with the other. Taking a deep breath, he began lowering himself onto the thick shaft.

Thor noticed how Loki bit back the cry of pain with his descent; he could feel the tightness swallowing his cock as it dove into the narrow passage.

Slowly, Loki progressed until he was impaled to the hilt. He paused to allow his body to adjust to the wide girth, his eyes closed with a few beads of sweat visible on his brow. Panting with the exertion, he fought to control is breathing, to stay calm. The pain that initially bloomed in his rear had dulled to an aching throb.

Thor remained unmoving, not wanting to interrupt the moment; he subdued the urge to buck his hips as the fleshy folds surrounding his length and squeezed mercilessly. Loki was tight—_virginal tight_.

With a sigh, Loki shifted slightly and began to slowly rise. Thor could feel the sweet friction on his erection as the flesh was dragged upwards. He moaned his lover's name as the sensation consumed him. Balling his hands into fists, he pulled on his bindings. With each thrust, he yanked that little harder. Without realising, his wrist began to bleed; the tendrils under the constant strain began fraying and cut into his limb. He did not feel the pain; the overwhelming feeling of pleasure had drowned it out.

Purring with delight, Loki rode him. Thin hands grasped his thighs for support, as he drove his body in and out of him. No words were spoken; the silence was broken only with the sound of harsh breathing, the slapping of flesh and occasional low groans. They were contented to let their need dominate them.

Noticing the injuries, Loki licked the blood from the abused wrists and kissed it. Uttering a spell, the wounds was healed allowing Thor to struggle anew. Taken to new heights, adrenaline coursed through his body, giving him the strength he needed. With a guttural cry he tore his hands away from his bindings and seized Loki.

Taken by surprise, Loki did not have time to react. Thor threw his weight on top of the smaller male and pinned him to the ground. Fragile wrists, captured in one large hand, were held above the dark head. Thor stared down at his prey, his eyes dark with desire. Without a word, he crushed his lips on the stunned man, his body pushing deep into the inviting heat. Completely losing his control, he plundered the slender body with Loki's throaty moans dictating his movements and speed.

"Faster, Brother. _Faster_..." the breathless plea was all that was needed to push Thor over the precipice, snapping the thread that had him tethered to reason. Unable to stop, he obliged, furiously speeding up until his cock burned from the chafing.

Letting go of the wrists in favour of clasping the waist, Thor used the grasp to ram Loki's body onto his, timing it so they collided brutally into one another. The sound of his cock as it entered the slick wet opening was gratifying. Teasing his victim, he began varying his speed, slowly pulling out his cock until he was nearly unsheathed and then slamming back inside again. Loki's whimpers and screams were a delight to his ears.

Soon Thor was losing himself. As bodies fused into one being, they continued their savage dance. The latter was mesmerising, his body was responding so sweetly to his. Never had he felt for another individual like he felt for the man beneath him. The love for his brother was deep, but the love for the man he was forced to recognise as a lover was deeper. Having the love of a brother and a lover from the same person was confusing..._yet it felt so right_.

Despite it was Loki who ignited these feeling inside him, he was fearful the man didn't love him as intense. His heart clenched painfully at the thought.

_No_, he told himself. He will ensure he will not be forgotten, he will imprint this moment forever into Loki by using his body as a brand to sear the memory into the other's mind and c_laiming him_. The thought drove him to pound his lover ruthlessly. The need to mould the body to fit perfectly with his compelled him to bury deep. It drew raucous sounds from Loki's raw throat when he hit his 'sweet spot'. He knew Loki was approaching his climax; the quickening breath was ragged and the raspy moans straining to an agonising pitch.

"_Brother_."

Encouraged by the response, Thor's body began its ascent too. Bodies rose and dipped to meet each other's thrusts. Taking, receiving, pulling and pushing. Thor could no longer distinguish sounds and voices anymore. He wasn't certain who was calling who...

"_Brother_."

Thor winced slightly as Loki clawed his back, nails digging into his flesh as he stroked him in tempo to his own fierce lunges, coaxing him for a release.

"_Brother_..."

He was duly rewarded.

"_Thor_!"

With a sob, Loki climaxed, his seed spilling over Thor's hand and splattering his stomach. The orgasm had Loki convulsing violently, the spasms surging through his body and gripped the one that was still attached. The tremors squeezed Thor's cock as if it was determined to suck the climax out of him.

It succeeded.

Heat pooled in his belly, slowly swelling until he was no longer able to contain it. A single word leapt out from his heart and spilled from his lips as he came. A name...

"_Loki_!"

O-o-O-o-O

Cradling the blond head in his arms, Loki brushed back the damp bangs from the sweaty face and admired how looked peaceful his beloved looked in his spell-induced slumber.

The image made him smile.

Basking in the afterglow of their copulation, they lay tangled in blissful silence. Contentment shrouded them and barely a word was spoken. No endearments were uttered—it wasn't needed. Their bodies spoke more effectively than words ever could, their touch and entwined limbs along with memories of their lovemaking spoke volumes of their feelings.

Unfortunately, it wasn't to last. With an aching reluctance, Loki lured Thor to sleep with a single command. It was necessary; he had promised his brother he would erase the encounter from his memory. To carry out the task, he needed to render the other unconscious. There would be no questions asked that way. Even so, his heart was heavy. He did not want Thor to forget completely—he did not want his newfound existence to be completely wiped out.

Caressing the rugged face, he proceeded to recite the incantation. Sadness bled from each word uttered until the pain forced him to stop, the spell incomplete. Silence enveloped comfortably around them, his mind pursuing another train of thought..._another possibility_. Finally he spoke up, his voice scratchy from overuse, his speech directed to the oblivious man.

"Though I ordered you to forget, the command is spoken with little conviction. Forgive me, Brother, for my selfishness for I cannot allow you completely forget about this. Instead, I will banish the said memory to the deepest recess of your mind, never to surface again unless you will it. Even if you do not remember, your body will not forget. May one day, you'll be able to awaken this sleeping desire for me, but until then I will be waiting. Sleep well my brother, _my love_."

Wistfully, the prince leaned towards his beloved and gave him a chaste kiss. Quietude was restored again.

O-o-O-o-O

Thor woke with a start; his mind reeling with confusion as he quickly scanned the area around him. It wasn't until he recognised the familiar surrounding did his disorientation dissipate, calming his befuddlement. He was at the lake and evening was beginning to set in.

Getting up and dusting off his clothes, he silently berated himself for foolishly falling asleep and missing his engagement with Fandral. No doubt, he will hear no ends of it from the frivolous man. Snorting at the possible grievances directed at him upon his next meeting, he began to make his way back with random musings as his sole companion. But what started off as a brisk pace soon became sluggish, each step faltering until it came to a complete halt.

Golden brows knitted together in concentration. Something stirred in the back of his mind; an intangible thought that eluded and thwarted him. Try as he might to grasp it, the attempt was futile. It was like trying to catch a shadow, he thought with a grimace.

Eventually, with a shrug of his shoulders, Thor conceded to defeat and continued his way.

If it was important, he was sure he'd remember it again_,_ he thought warily. Picking up his pace, he whistled as he progressed back, his mind now wondering why his body felt a little battered, a little sore and a little worse for wear…

O-o-O-o-O

As footsteps faded into the distance, Loki emerged from his hiding place. Green eyes glowed with faint humour; an amused smirk lingered on his lips.

"Let's see how important I am to you then, my dear brother. I'll look forward to the day when you awaken and take me as your lover again."

O-o-O-o-O

_A/N__: Maybe one day I'll do a sequel for this... So, dear readers, care to share your thoughts?_


End file.
